


The space we conjoined

by yogurt3200



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bad guy!Percival, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Newt wears glasses, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slow Burn, Smitten percival, alternative universe, but he's not that young, but he's really nice in this story, college student!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurt3200/pseuds/yogurt3200
Summary: It was one of those days when everything didn't goes as planned when Newt met him. They kept accidentally bumping into each other until Newt realized it wasn't an accident anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr post (http://yogurt3200.tumblr.com/post/158310982489/let-me-use-my-imagination-that-its-an-au-where)  
> Finally gave in and write something! Think of Eddie in Theory of Everything and Percival in A Home At The End Of The World for reference!
> 
> Edited with beta-read version, Thanks to Natecchi!
> 
> Too fluff, so romantic. I'm not normally write something so sweet and slow, but okay...the prompt created lovely sweet gentle mood so I gotta follow through. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

It was one of those days when nothing was cooperating. Newt started his day by oversleeping, 10 minutes late for the morning class: Advanced Physics II. He had only 1 hour before his next class to grab lunch to-go, eat it while walking to the building located on the other side of campus. He knew his schedule was so tight, that it would tire him out at the end of the day, but he really wanted to enroll to this course. Then bloody student activity happened inside their only canteen, causing disarray inside the big hall and Newt wasn’t ready for that.

He decided to buy a poorly made cup of tea and an egg sandwich, which tasted miserable, from the small café on the way to his destination. It left him hungry by the time the class started. His stomach grumbled loudly every minute, embarrassing him in front of his lecturer and classmates. After a long day of walking, running, studying, and computing, Newt was too exhausted to walk home. He waited for God-knows-how-long for his bus, or a cab, but there was no sign for any of them, and it left him with the one and only choice: 30-minute walk to his apartment.

Life was made to be tough, Newt reminded himself over and over.

He let out an exasperated sigh and started walking.

His apartment was in a quiet area of the town. It was cheaper, pet-friendly and with a rooftop where he could watch the stars at night. His neighbors were kind and respected people’s privacy. Not that Newt had secrets, he just didn’t like gossips. His thoughts wandered far away. He thought about his assignments, his dog Pickett, what he should have for dinner, and how would he excuse himself from boys and girls at upcoming party. Then someone grabbed his right arm and Newt felt a warm body pressed close to his side. Newt startled and tried to yank his arm out of stranger’s hold, but the guy’s grip was tighter.

“Hey, can you pretend that you know me for a while? There’s a woman who keeps asking me out and she kinda stalked me for a while. If she approaches me again I’ll tell her I’m not free tonight.” The stranger explained quickly. Newt looked around and found a woman that looked older than him, trying to follow them. Newt’s glance turned toward the guy beside him. He was as tall as Newt but bulkier, with broad shoulders, muscular chest and arms. His hair was dark brown and cut short and, looked like he cut it himself. The guy wore a white t-shirt and worn-out jeans, yet looked so nice. Newt found himself nodding. He didn’t know what to say, so he stayed silent and let the stranger walk closely next to him. 

“Are you heading home?” He asked again. Newt adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and looked up, careful to not make any eye contact.

“Yes. It’s 20 minutes away from here?”

“Don’t worry. I don’t think she’d follow me once I walk past that building.” The red haired man nodded again. He kept eyeing his brown leather shoes, thinking that he shouldn’t make this situation more uncomfortable, but Newt wasn’t good with people in the first place. Don’t get him wrong, Newt had friends, from his high school and college, but he’d never been good with small talks. 

“I…I don’t think she’s convinced that you’re busy. I think I need some tea, so…”

“Sure. After you, mister.” The stranger smiled and made a hand gesture for Newt to lead the way, so he did. They entered a small coffee shop, warm and welcoming, with sweet scents from coffee and freshly made pastries. It lightened up his mood thinking of hot tea, bitter taste on his tongue. Newt almost forgot the stranger who trailed close after him as he looked around the shop like a curious child. The brunette stood close to him at the counter and beamed at menu in front of him. Newt’s attention backed to the young girl who waited for their orders with a friendly smile.

“Hello. I’ll have a cup of hot Earl Grey tea, please. And…what would you like to drink?” The smaller guy chirped happily at the stranger. He looked at Newt, dumbfounded.

“Um…Iced Americano, please.”

Newt thought it was so strange that he warmed up to the stranger quite easily, once they sat at small table in the corner of the cafe. He sipped his tea, looking at the other through his glasses as he enjoyed his coffee in such a comfortable silence. Weird.

“Thank you, for your help.” The brunette said after long silence. His brown eyes met Newt’s green ones for seconds to emphasize his statement. Newt looked away feeling his face heating up a bit. His freckles looked prettier with the blush in stranger’s opinion.

“It’s nothing. I wanted a drink anyway.” Newt smiled, adjusted his glasses once again and got back to his drink, ginger wavy fringe falling and covering his forehead. He hummed, delighted as hot tea warmed his body and certainly drained his exhaustion, mind dripping back to his new assignments again.

“You’re a college student, aren’t you?” The deep voice snapped Newt back to present.

“Yes. Are you?”

“Nah. School isn’t my thing. Not that good, you know?” The stranger leaned back comfortably in his chair, waving his straw to create a circling motion in his deep brown drink. A smirk appeared at the corner of his thin lips as his memories about school were probably funny.

“It’s okay, you must be good at something else. Everyone does.”

“I suppose so?”

Their eyes met once again over the rim of their cups. It seemed like a nice moment to get to know someone. Before they could say anything else, Newt looked at his watch and abruptly got up. The stranger startled a bit at the sudden move, but said nothing as the smaller guy gathered his bag, slung it over his shoulder and gave the stranger an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I have to go. It’s quite late and my dog must be hungry by now.”

“Alright then. Thanks for this again. It was nice to meet you” He stood awkwardly by the table, finally offering the ginger a hand. “I’m Percival, by the way. Percival Graves.”

Newt never found himself happy to make physical contact with a stranger before, he didn’t even hesitate to reach for Percival’s hand. It was just a friendly handshake yet Percival’s touch was confident and firm, lingered longer than Newt had expected but not too long to feel inappropriate.

“Newt Scamander. Nice to meet you too, Percival.”

* * *

 

 Newt woke up with a wet and sticky feeling on his face. He groaned. It was always Pickett who woke him up way too early in the morning. The big yellow Labrador stood by his bed, wagging his tail like crazy, beamed excitedly at Newt as he reached for his glasses. Newt groggily headed toward the small kitchen area and poured dog food into Pickett’s stainless bowl, which the dog eagerly munched on as fast as he could.

“Slow down Pickett.” He warned halfheartedly, voice hoarse and thirsty.

Newt poured himself a glass of water and drank it all in one go. Sighing, he petted Pickett’s head and went to the bathroom. It was too early, but he didn’t want to risk oversleeping again. Nevertheless, he was now awake, thanks to Pickett. After he finished his morning rituals: a couple cups of hot English Breakfast tea and scrambled eggs on toast, he decided to walk Pickett. Normally, he would walk Pickett after classes, which was mostly in late afternoon or evening. He liked warmer weather, afternoon sun, and to watch people. He was a type who liked to explore, but never wanted to interact, preferred to keep distance.

Newt thought of Percival, as the man was so intriguing. His voice was so deep yet smooth like silk, and Newt wanted to hear it again. His hand was rough, strong, admittedly too hot for his liking. There was something with this guy, may be his face? Thick eyebrows that went well with his brown orbs, thick and long lashes. His prominent nose, perfect proportion for his face. Or it was his thin pink lips that made his smile so sweet and charming. His stubble cheek and chin suited his character very well. Not that Newt knew much about this guy, but he wanted to know more, of course.

Newt didn’t expect to meet Percival again so soon. They accidentally bumped into each other when Newt was rushing to his college, causing his textbooks to spatter across the ground. Blame his bad habit of zoning out, Newt wasn’t looking where he was heading, or whom he was walking toward. The red head bowed his head in defense as he stuttered an apology, bending down to collect his belonging. Then a warm hand on his upper arm brought his head up.

“Hey. It’s you again.” The brunette smirked, hand still on Newt’s arm.

“Oh. I’m so sorry Percival, I wasn’t looking.” Newt sighed out loud, hand threading through his messy auburn curl. The smaller guy licked his chapped lips unconsciously.

“Sure you weren’t. Are you going to college?” There was an amusement in his voice, also a little smile forming on his lips. Percival lowered his hand down, hanging by his side as Newt started to walk again.

“I’d love to talk with you, but I’m almost late for my class again!” Newt yelped, frustrated, walking faster, but Percival easily kept up his pace as well.

“Hey, hey. Wait up, Scamander.” Newt swore his heart skipped a beat once Percival’s hand grabbed his wrist. It was so warm and made his skin tingle a little.

“The bus’s coming. This one doesn’t stop right at front of your campus, but at least it saves time.”

Newt stopped, looked between the arriving bus and Percival, who still had that amused smirk. He was rather not late again, so he ran off without saying anything. Auburn messy curl glowed brighter under a ray of morning sunlight, bouncing up and down along his jumpy movements. Percival knew he was somehow fond of shades of red, but the visual created by Newt’s hair seemed even more surreal to believe. Newt hopped in the bus and when Percival thought about resuming what he was doing before, the redhead looked back over his shoulder to him, giving his beautiful smile, waving his slender hand good bye.

Percival waved back, heart beating fast, drumming against his chest that he felt sick.

They met again next afternoon, when Newt was out to walk Pickett. And the day after, late morning, when Newt wasn’t running his ass off to class. They somehow managed to meet twice a day, even for just small talks like _‘How was your day?’_ or _‘You know, tea from this café is so bad?’_. There were too many accidents that Newt realized once that they actually weren’t, and never have been. He wasn’t going to complain or anything. He liked it that way, and so did Percival, it seemed.

Newt couldn’t say that he was innocent about attraction—love. As a grown man, he did experience the feeling of attraction toward someone before. He attended students’ social party with his classmates several times, although he could say that he was neither good at it, nor liked it that much. It was too crowded, too loud, too superficial because everyone tried to be someone else than themselves in order to catch people’s attention. Newt was shy and awkward and didn’t know how to initiate interesting conversations to keep girls or boys by his side until the end of the night. There were times when he dated, but it never ended well. Whether he was too boring because he kept talking about stars, or frustrating because he talked too much, and nothing else.

He knew enough about romance to know what was happening between them.

And Percival was a really, really nice guy, despite his scary image (and those tattoos on both of his arms) and their not-so-accidental meeting. Newt would wait for a proper moment to ask Percival later. 

“How many cups you drink a day, exactly?” Percival asked out of the blue as they walked side by side on a pathway, under the dark sky and surrounded by the silence of the night. Newt hummed in response as he sipped his favorite hot drink, and shrugged.

“I drink 2 in the morning, 1 during lunch, 1 more in the afternoon if I don’t have classes, probably 2 at night and before bed. That would sum up to 6 cups minimum. I have a feeling that it is a high possibility that I drink more than that in a day.” He chuckled as horror showed on the brunette’s face. He gaped at Newt in disbelief.

“Holy sh—sorry. Are you sure it is safe to drink that much in a day?” Newt shrugged again. He did not bother about it.

“I like tea.”

“I know you like tea, but seriously? Did you ever drink water at all?” Percival pushed further, with his brow quirked up and looking into those pretty green eyes. Newt became more comfortable with his presence, which meant he could hold eye contact with Percival longer than 3 seconds.

“Of course I did! I drink after I wake up, and…yes. That’s it.” Newt gave him a toothy smile, pale hands fidgeting with the hem of his jacket, his black frame glasses sliding down on his nose and Percival couldn’t stop his hand that reached out and adjusted them. His fingers touched some of the curls that brushed messily along glasses’ frame. It took all of his strength to not thread his hand through soft auburn hair, to indulge his curiosity about how soft and nice would it be against his skin.

They were now standing outside of the smaller man’s apartment. Percival was allowed to walk Newt back home since few days ago. It was a lovely apartment judging from the exterior. He secretly wanted to comment on the interior as well, if Newt agreed, of course.

“You are a stubborn one, aren’t you, Scamander?”

“Define _‘stubborn’_ please? I’m certain that it’d be defined differently in different contexts.”

“Yup. You are a stubborn one.” Percival chuckled lightly and Newt smiled back, worrying his lower lip between his white teeth. One moment of sweet smile and Newt looked uncertain.

“Do you want to come in for a cup of…coffee, maybe?” Newt asked softly, with slight nervousness in his voice, and almost bit his tongue at the forwardness, eyes suddenly dropping to look at his old shoes. Silence made him hear his own heartbeat even clearer, ringing in his ears as he waited for an answer. Percival should have known that Newt offering a coffee was something of low possibility, just a poor excuse to ask the guy to stay longer.

“A-and…have I told you t-that there’s a nice rooftop? W-we could sit there, if you’d like.” Blush creeped into his pretty freckled face and ears. Percival was very much enjoying the sight, or rather enjoyed watching Newt squirm and fidget awkwardly. However, Newt took the silence as a rejection. His face fell and his shoulders slouched a little, in disappointment.

“Um…It’s…it’s okay if you’re not comfortable staying longer” He awkwardly stuttered, and he couldn’t even keep the disappointment from his beautiful eyes, shielded behind those thick glasses. Percival took a deep breath and caught the smaller guy’s wrist before Newt stepped back, liking the warmth and the rapid rhythm of Newt’s pulse against his fingers.

“No. I’d love to. I mean, _coffee_ and rooftop.” Newt looked up warily. Once his eyes met Percival’s gentle gaze, he had no idea he was holding his breath. His smile grew wider and bigger and he excitedly dragged his guest into the apartment.

It became a regular thing for Percival, to visit. He got along very well with Pickett and usually brought a snack when he came. He yet hadn’t drunk any coffee from Newt, but the two would love to let that slide. The rooftop was marvelous; it was a rather empty space and no one cared to go all the way up there at night. Technically, the rooftop was Newt’s extended space where he dared to bring some furniture, like a set of table and chairs, a water bowl for Pickett, and plants.

They sat on the mat on the floor, shoulder to shoulder as Newt started telling him stories, mostly about stars. His eyes twinkled and smiles appeared on his pretty face all along. It was passionate, Percival could tell, and he loved every second of it. The stories intrigued him to keep listening, or maybe it was the person who was telling them? His eyes trailed after Newt’s eager pointing finger toward vast deep blue sky above them, from here to there. 

Percival shared, but not as much as Newt did. He told him about his sisters, where he grew up, or something about his past. He answered when Newt asked about the day they met, with absolute honest, that the woman was from his workplace, that she once confessed to him, but it wasn’t reciprocated, so she tried again and again, ending up being creepy. 

Newt should have known by now that Percival wasn’t one of those nice office workers, because of his irregular pattern of showing up, or leaving. Yet he didn’t have the guts to tell Newt what he actually did for a living, it wasn’t something he was proud of. There were some nights when Percival stopped by, petting Picket and left after few words. There were nights when Percival stayed as long as Newt wanted him to, let Newt lean on his shoulder and work on his mathematics assignments, something so alien to Percival.

He took those times to study Newt’s features, his big round eyes and long brown lashes. The way he licked his lips as he scribbled on his paperwork, concentrated. The way he grabbed his pencil, rolled it between his long digits unconsciously, or when he bit the tip of it, frowning at his super advanced equation. Percival did nothing but staring at the man sitting beside him, like he tried to remember every detail about Newt Scamander.

They were so different, however, Newt didn’t bother.

* * *

 

It was one of those nights when everything fell into place, just perfectly. They went up to the roof with a cup of tea and take out coffee. It started like usual, talking about something. The atmosphere was lovely as one of residents opened their jazz mix vol.1, loud enough to hear very clearly, even when staying at the top of building.

Then Newt told him about the upcoming party he was obliged to attend. It was a party held annually by student council. Newt didn’t have a date to go with, not that he need one, he would probably entertain himself with drinks and observations of people.

“Hell no. You went to the ball and never danced?!” Percival barked a laugh, and laughed even harder when Newt went all red. He adjusted his glasses out of embarrassed, trying to defend himself, but nothing came out.

“I’m not a good company, you know that. I annoyed people, especially girls. They expected me to be like those handsome, charming wits. Who are studying physics and know how to kiss them like movie stars? I can’t be good at everything, right?” Percival wasn’t laughing anymore, maybe chuckled a little as he stood up. He held his hand out, offering help to get Newt on his feet.

“You can’t be good at everything, or else you’re a god. Are you a god, Scamander?” A strong arm crept up on Newt’s slim waist, the act bringing them closer than they’d ever been. One hand clasped Newt’s and brought it up into a casual slow dancing position. Percival was smooth as he began to swing slowly side to side along the jazz music, and by then, Newt was dancing with him under the stars.

He didn’t know what to do, or where to look at as he felt Percival’s warm body embracing his. His arm on Newt’s waist was protective, and the grip was tight enough for his liking, to keep him there but never forcing him to stay, just like their first handshake. Newt intertwined their fingers and they fit perfectly like they were made for each other.

“I’m no god, Percival.” He whispered, eyes looking far away, over the brunette’s broad shoulder, blush blooming on his freckled cheeks to his ears and down to his chest. Percival hummed low in his throat and leaned his head against red soft hair, pleased with soft the touch against his stubble cheek. 

“Are you not? Because I think you’re as beautiful as a god could be.”

Newt tried hard to bite back keening sound, but partly failed.

“Nope. Definitely not. Y-you’re overestimating me.” Percival’s hand on the small of the ginger’s back slid to rest it on the curve of his waist. He attempted to spin Newt, but ended up having arms awkwardly tangled in between. They laughed in unison and the brunette tried one more time and fortunately, Newt realized how to follow Percival’s lead to spin.

“Now you know how to dance, Scamander. You can ask girls to dance at the party.” Deep voice whispered right into his flushed ear with a smirk, which made Newt blush harder than he thought he was capable of. Newt chuckled lightly, feeling breathless, because how handsome Percival was, with his deep brown eyes glancing lovingly at him, small smile, warm hands and body against his, fit perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle.

“Everything is easy with you, Percival.” It was true. Interacting with people has never been this easy before meeting Percival. 

They shifted along a sweeter song now and fell back into a comfortable silence. Percival’s gaze on him, with Newt in his embrace, and Newt returning it with equal sentiment. It was a momentary decision, as Percival licked his dried lips and leaned in, closed the mere short distance between them to press his lips onto Newt’s plump ones. The latter gasped at the feathery warm touch of their lips and didn’t know what to do as Percival nibbled his upper lip, lingered a little and stepped back. Newt found himself whining at the loss of the other’s presence. Perhaps, some space might do better if they wanted to talk, but Newt would love to have Percival closer again.

“Now you know how to kiss someone.” His voice was raw. Newt swallowed, his hand tightening around Percival’s. He broke the eye contact for a moment. They stopped dancing, just holding each other.

“I…” _I want to only kiss you_ , he thought. Words died on his lips as Newt chewed them gently. He wasn’t a man good with words in the first place, so he draped one arm over brunette’s shoulder and brought him closer. Their lips met and Newt let out a pleased sound as Percival took the lead, exploring his lips and mouth, guiding him to do the same.

The kiss was languid, and clumsy. Lips glided against each other in fluid movements, with Percival licking and sucking at Newt’s lips here and there. Newt tried to repeat, and with much clumsier steps, but improving. The two moaned in the back of their throats, because it felt so good. Newt tasted like too-much-milk-and-sugar tea he just finished, yet addicting. Percival’s tasted like black coffee, bitter and strong, so different from Newt, but together, they made a perfect combination. Percival’s hands were placed firmly on Newt’s sides, drawing small circles on smooth skin underneath his thin loose shirt.

They parted because Newt needed to catch a breath. His face flushed red and it made his freckles looked more beautiful. The sight of his almost tipped glasses, half lidded glassy green eyes behind them, and swollen kissable lips gaping apart to breathe made Newt looked ravishing. Percival couldn’t resist to land a few pecks, his nose nuzzling his soft cheek that smelled like aftershave. He brought his fingers up to touch auburn curls he dreamt of lately and they were soft and beautiful, and smelled like cheap shampoo from drugstore. Percival shuddered as Newt mouthed at his jaw line before nuzzled against his neck, his glasses uncomfortably poking into his skin.

“You are a truly good learner, Scamander.” Said Percival as he patted red hair at the back of Newt’s head. The smaller man smiled against his neck.

“Well, I-I enjoyed learning.” The ginger joked back despite his shaking voice. They resumed their slow dancing, although the music already stopped. They had their own music in their heads.

“…and a good teacher speeds up the progress, I’d admit.” Newt added and Percival cracked, their laughter filling the chilled air of the night as Newt then joined Percival. Percival hugged Newt closer, tighter, until there was no space between them. Hot lips grazed at the other’s pretty freckled ear as he whispered sweet nothings and made Newt shiver at the idea of them.

“There’re a lot of things outside textbooks I’d love to teach you, Scamander. I’ll make sure you’ll master at them as well.” 

Oh, Newt would love to learn very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved!  
> I'd love to read your feedback to fix and improve my writing next time!


End file.
